


All I Know

by Bre



Series: The Afterworld [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Light Angst, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 08, Romantic Fluff, Spectre Oliver, Spectre!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre/pseuds/Bre
Summary: Sequel toOur New Normal.Prompt from OlicitySmoaky: Oliver and Felicity finally take their honeymoon in Aruba in the "afterlife" (humor/angst/fluff).
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Afterworld [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692280
Comments: 27
Kudos: 168





	All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is answering a prompt from OlicitySmoaky received for a Fic for Food Drive I'm doing with Janis! Thank you, and I hope this fits the bill for what you wanted to read! Please see details below for more info on the food drive:
> 
> For the entire month of April, Bre and I will be writing prompt-based fics in exchange for donations to the food bank of your choice!
> 
> Here's how it works:  
> *Donate whatever cash you can to any food bank you like and send Janis a screenshot (blacking out private info, DM on Tumblr or twitter is fine, as is emailing so_caffeinated@yahoo.com) and a story prompt. Canon Olicity, FiCoN verse, or original prompts are welcome!  
> *For every cumulative $100 donated, we will randomly select a prompt and write it.  
> *Whether you donate $2 or $50, your chance of having your prompt selected is the same.  
> *You can donate as many times as you like and submit a receipt at any time, but there is a maximum of 1 prompt per person a week  
> *All selected prompts will be written at a minimum of 1k words and posted by the end of May (assuming our continued good health (and that of our families).  
> *If you need links to food banks in need, we would be happy to supply some to select from.  
> *Please specify if you would like credit for your donation and prompt, if you are chosen.  
> *BONUS OFFER - If anyone donates $100 or more, they will get a copy of Janis' first original novel prior to its actual release (after editing is completed this summer).
> 
> We started this on Twitter and Tumblr on the first of April. As of April 5th, we're at $1150 in donations, including a generous $500 one made that asked us to write Schism, which we will be doing this year.
> 
> Every dollar counts and our food banks are in need right now. They can leverage cash donations to buy way more than you or I could. A dollar generally can provide 3-10 meals (depending on the food bank). If you can help, please do. And if you would like to submit a fic prompt for something specific as a result, I'll be accepting them this whole month.
> 
> Also, please note that the song Glory by Dermot Kennedy is the soundtrack to this ficlet.

“It’s time.”

Nothing.

“Felicity. It’s been three hours.”

Silence.

“You told me if you don’t respond I have permission to throw you in the water.”

His wife finally grumbled something unintelligible where her face stayed buried in her arms. Past that, she didn’t budge an inch.

Oliver grinned. 

She laid sprawled face-down on an amply-padded chaise lounge. Today’s bikini was a bunch of string with some triangles attached, bright white to match the sand surrounding them, and showcasing the gentle bronze her skin had taken on. It was the only thing she wore save for her wedding ring and a clip haphazardly tossed into her hair. The strands were thicker here, from the humidity, and brighter, the sun adding highlights that somehow made the freckles peppered across her nose stand out. Even in the shade where they sat, she glowed. She was stunning and he’d spent the majority of the last three hours doing what he had been since they had arrived in Aruba: staring at her. 

He still couldn’t quite believe she was by his side again. He had known it was going to happen, because the Spectre had known what the Monitor had done, but the man in this cosmic partnership had to pinch himself every once in a while to make sure it was real.

His wife was really here. 

Well, _here_ being a relative term, since this wasn’t the actual Aruba from Prime Earth. But it might as well be. One nice side benefit of being the house for the Spectre: he could shape their little world into anything he wanted. Meaning he could give the love of his life the honeymoon they never had the chance to go on. The time he was able to spend on the actual earths was limited, and even more so when he had Felicity with him, such as when they visited the kids. But it meant he had an excuse to spend more time staring at her as he regained his energy in their pocket dimension for whatever else the universe wanted to throw at him.

Felicity said something else, but it was too muffled. 

“You don’t have to get up,” Oliver told her with a chuckle, pushing off his lounge chair and stepping to hers. He tapped her hip with a, “Scoot over,” and sat down, tugging open the tie in the middle of her back. He smoothed the strings out of the way before popping open the sunscreen and squirting some on her.

She jerked at the first touch of the cool liquid, but then she snorted. “Dirty.”

Oliver smirked, shaking his head as he remembered her cheeky, _“Oh, this looks familiar,”_ when she’d squirted some on her stomach earlier.

Felicity sighed as he started spreading it around.

He was thorough. He took his time. He found every nook and crevice of her back, her shoulders, her neck, her ears, her arms, her sides. Despite the heat in the air, goosebumps followed his caresses every once in a while, and she started squirming about halfway through. The only time he stopped was to turn in place so he could take care of her lower half. Pouring more sunscreen into his palms, he focused on her hips, the back of her thighs, her calves, her feet. She hummed and mewled, sighing, melting under his touch as much as leaning into it, seeking more.

On his way back up her legs, he had, “One more spot.”

He got another dollop and then he covered every single bit of her ass with sunscreen. 

Felicity laughed, kicking her feet up lightly as she propped herself up to look back at him. 

“I’m just being thorough,” he said, glancing at her over his shoulder with a wink as he slid his hands under the bit of cloth covering her ass cheeks. His fingers slipped along the crack between them before massaging his way down to the little creases where her backside met the back of her thighs.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me,” Felicity replied with a little wiggle.

He smacked one cheek with a light tap and instructed, “Turn over.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed. He smacked her ass again as she flipped over. He didn’t move, intending to start with her legs first and work his way back to her front, but he did look back to watch her. Because he’d left her bikini top untied. She smirked as she maneuvered onto her back, making sure to keep her arm banded over her breasts. He pouted and she huffed out a laugh. “Is this how you want me?”

“Not exactly.”

“This is a public beach, Oliver. I’m pretty sure nudity is against the rules.”

“This is a _fake_ public beach. I can make these people disappear whenever I want.”

“I think the power has gone to your head.”

“There are no boundaries when it comes to seeing my wife naked.”

Felicity grinned and threw her arms back over her head. The loosened triangles covering her breasts moved up with her, but just enough to reveal the rounded undersides. Tragically, her nipples remained trapped under the fabric.

“Is this better?” she asked with a coy smile.

“Not exactly,” he repeated 

Felicity laughed, making her breasts jiggle. It got worse when she wiggled deeper into the padded chair, her breasts moving right along with her, but not enough to reveal any of the goods.

“Well, if you hurry up…” she teased.

“I could…” Oliver hedged. He poured more sunscreen into his palms. “But I don’t want to.”

He continued, still taking his time, making sure to cover every inch of her in sunscreen. She didn’t actually need the coverage from the sun, since the UV rays shining down on them weren’t doing any damage. But it was exactly what they would be doing if they really were in Aruba. It was what they had done when they stopped there during their summer travels all those years ago. And besides, he jumped at any chance to massage every inch of her. 

Oliver only paused to get more sunscreen every few minutes. 

He got her feet, including every single toe - it made her giggle endlessly, which made him spend more time down there, just to hear more of that magical sound - and then her shins, her knees, her beautiful thighs. He turned in place again and spent a good amount of time making sure her pubic area was well-covered, making sure not to go too far under the strip of material covering one of his favorite spots, but being very thorough. To the point he moved her legs up and down and all around, earning more giggles and a couple of gasps and some heady sighs that nearly had him tossing the entire illusion away just to hear more of it. Then it was the front of her hips, her stomach, her sides again just to be safe, her chest… 

Oliver slid his hand under her bikini top to cup her breasts.

“Just being thorough?” she teased, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

“Mhmm.”

She chuckled. Her smile didn’t go away as he took his sweet time, enjoying the tightening buds against his palms. He tweaked them with his thumbs, enjoying how heavy her lids grew, the color filling her cheeks. He was content to do this all day, but there was more ground to cover. He left her breasts, delighting at the sight of her hardened nipples through the thin white material. She just watched him with a smile that he shared as he moved on to her arms, her hands, then her shoulders, her neck, and then her face.

“There,” he said when he was finished.

“Your turn.”

They switched places. Oliver once again pouted when she tied her top back into place, but she just poked his side and instructed him to lay face down. 

She was just as thorough as he was, covering every single bit of him she could reach, starting with his feet and working her way up. He huffed when she slid her hands up the bottom of his trunks, going as far as she could reach. She dug her nails into his ass and he let out a little yelp that had her laughing. As the minutes passed by, he relaxed more and more, especially when she started rubbing his muscles harder and deeper with each pass. He was melted butter by the time she straddled him and sat on his butt to rub sunscreen into his back.

Felicity didn’t miss a single spot. She never did. 

She had never shied away from the brutal marks left on his body. 

It didn’t take long to appreciate the difference in sensation when she swept over those spots.

“I thought about removing them,” he said, the words just falling out.

“The people around us?” she asked, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. Oliver thought about going along with that. He didn’t want to tarnish this happy moment, but the urge to talk about it was too strong. And he was too used to talking openly with her, especially now. It had been too long, too much time had passed, for him to bury the words to keep up a happy facade.

“No,” he murmured. “My scars.”

Felicity paused. She didn’t say anything for a long moment. And then she dragged her fingertips down his whip marks. Or so he thought. Her touch was so light that he wondered if he was imagining it because then she was pouring more sunscreen into her palm. She rubbed his shoulders, rocking forward where she sat on his backside for leverage.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” she finally said.

He knew every single cadence of her voice as well as his own, and he caught the slight shift in her tone, the rougher edges. He wanted to turn over so he could see her face, but she seemed singularly intent in what she was doing.

And he didn’t miss the way she lingered on parts of his back now.

“I don’t know if I can,” Oliver admitted. He stared at the faraway point where the beach met the sky. The air shimmered with the heat of the sun. “I haven’t tried. I just thought… They’re from a different life. And they used to be a reminder of why I did what I did. Like my dragon tattoo. When I put my past with Shado and Slade to rest, I didn’t need it anymore.”

Felicity didn’t say anything. Instead she worked her way down the back of his arms, then up the back of his neck, making sure to cover his ears in sunscreen.

Just when the silence became too much and he opened his mouth, she tapped his shoulder.

“Turn over,” she said quietly.

Felicity climbed off him to sit on the edge of the chaise and he immediately flipped onto his back, needing to see her. But she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes stayed on her hands where she rubbed more sunscreen into her palms. She moved to face away from him so she could cover the front of his legs.

Oliver didn’t let her.

He grabbed her waist and tugged her back towards him, urging her to straddle him again. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked, hooking his hands on her hips, anchoring her to him as he rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones.

“Selfish things,” she replied, her slathered hands hovering in the air.

He furrowed his brow in question. 

On a heavy sigh, Felicity dropped her eyes to his chest, and her hands followed. He watched her as she watched her hands rub slow circles into his marred skin. 

“You’re right,” she said softly, smoothing lotion over him. “You’re not the same man that you were before. You don’t need these as a reminder for anything. But you are wrong if you think you ever did. What you did for the city - for the _universe_ \- it wasn’t because of what was done to you, Oliver. It’s because you’re a hero. In spite everything that’s happened to you, you’re a good man. The best man. You never did anything as the Arrow because of what was done to you. I know you believe that, but I don’t. Your scars…” Felicity touched the burn marks on his pecs, her hand lingering where his Bratva tattoo had been, before she found more ugly remnants of his life - bullet wounds, knife slashes, where arrows had hit him, then been ripped out. “These are reminders of how strong you are. That no matter what, you get back up. These are you as much as your heart and soul, Oliver. They’re evidence that you are the man that I have always known you were. They’re an homage to the strength that not only saved our world, our universe, but also our children. Me. Us. And… this man-” She put her hand over his heart and finally met his gaze. She gave him a tiny, beatific smile when she saw the wetness in his eyes. “This is the man that I fell in love with.”

Oliver took a slow, shaky breath.

“And that’s the selfish part,” Felicity added with a sardonic laugh. “I love you so much that I don’t know where you begin and I end, and that includes every single one of your scars, inside and out. I’ve had your scars memorized for nearly as long as I can remember. They’re part of you. They _are_ you. But I won’t stop you if that’s what you really want, because I know how I view them is different-”

He sat up, cupped her face, and kissed her.

It felt like the period of a sentence, but it wasn’t the _end_.

It was the beginning.

Felicity sighed against his lips and then she opened for him. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth nipping at it just enough to get a little moan from her. Oliver wound his arms around her as tight as he could, following her lead, reveling in the soft press of her body against his. She slid her hands up his neck to his jaw and angled his head to deepen the kiss. They both sighed when their tongues met, when he rocked her body against his, when the kiss slowly grew deeper. Felicity urged him back and he fell with her onto the chaise lounge. She blanketed his body with hers, her hips pressing close to where he hardened in his trunks. The sinful touch had a growl erupting from deep in his chest and instinct took over. He swept a hand up her back to her hair. He pulled the clip out and tossed it away as her hair spilled out in a cascade of wildflowers and seasalt. He slid his hand through the mass to fist the strands at the back of her neck. He pressed her lips harder to his as his other hand slid down to her ass. He spread his hand over both cheeks, urging her to rock even closer to him. He lifted his knees so he could thrust up against her welcoming heat he could feel even through their suits. She inhaled sharply and shoved her hands into his hair, anchoring herself with his head to give her more leverage as she rubbed against him. 

It spiraled so fast, the air between them heating in a rush of need, and all they could do was respond to it, to each other, getting swept away, moving together. She shuddered and he knew he was hitting her right where she needed him. He dug his fingers into her backside and she reciprocated by lengthening her movements, rubbing against more of his growing hardness. It felt so damn good, a low, intoxicating burning pleasure spreading through his veins, but he knew it would feel so much better when he untied her bottoms and yanked his trunks down and thrust home…

A stream of water hit them right in the face along with a sharp, shrill, “Don’t do that here!”

They broke apart with a start and just when Felicity lifted her head, more water hit the side of her face, and then Oliver’s. The streams hit in such quick succession that neither of them had a chance to react save to jerk away from the water assault.

The chaise lounge tilted and they both fell, landing in the sand in a graceless heap.

“Have a little respect!” the shrill voice continued. “This isn’t-”

With a quick thought, Oliver had the old lady disappear.

He barely had a chance to appreciate the silence or what had just happened when Felicity started laughing. Her body shook against his where they laid tangled on the ground, her hair stuck under his shoulder, their noses bumping together.

“You…” she said, her words coming out between giggles, “had _her_ … here?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, his face nearly splitting from smiling so widely. God, he loved when she laughed like this, uncontrollable and so full of life. He started chuckling as the reality of what just happened set in. “I was pulling from our last time in Aruba. A little too well, obviously.”

Felicity wiped her eyes as much as she could without getting sand in them. “Oh, she was so mad.”

“I lost count of how many times she appeared with that damn squirtbottle.”

“Especially when she started looking for us on purpose. Not the best person to share a private island with.” Felicity stared at him as she caught her breath. “It did make sneaking around a whole lot more fun, though.”

“Mm,” Oliver agreed, leaning in for a kiss. “That it did.”

The kiss quickly grew into more, picking up right where they’d left off before they’d been interrupted. Oliver pressed his thigh between hers and she hiked her leg up over his hip. He rocked into her, his hand cupping her jaw, turning her head. He deepened the kiss, drinking in as much of her as he could as he started urging her backwards so he could crawl on top… 

“Oh,” Felicity gasped as she broke away. “Sand.”

Oliver made a mindless sound of agreement before kissing her again. She kissed him back, and it was her turn to deepen it, but then she caught herself and pushed at his chest. 

“C’mon,” she rasped, untangling herself and sitting up. It put her breasts right where his face was and he shamelessly leaned in to nuzzle them. She laughed before pushing up onto her feet. She held out her hand to him. “Water.”

Oliver grasped her fingers in his and stood. When she moved to tug him to the water, he yanked back and leaned down, grabbing her thighs, picking her up. Felicity let out a little shriek that turned into another gorgeous laugh. She wound her legs around him with a cooed, “So strong,” that had him chuckling as he walked them out to the water.

He held on tight as she leaned back into the water, her legs hooked around his waist, floating in the water on her back, her hair spreading out like a sea nymph. He spun them around gently, delighting in the grin on her face at the sensation of water lapping at her skin. He held her, drinking her in. He finally pulled her back up with a gentle hand up her spine, but only because he had to kiss her again.

They stayed like that, for the rest of the day, for the rest of time, enjoying their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews literally feed my muse and soul.


End file.
